


For sky's friend.

by zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cervitaur Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Cervitaur don't speak human language in this, Cervitaurs are treated like animals in this, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Deer Dipper Pines, Dipper is small, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mpreg, Parapines, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Sphinx Grunkle Ford, Threesome, bildip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Norman takes Dipper to a ranch for...breeding. ;) ;) This is a request from sky for his friend in the hospital and has turned out to be longer than anticipated.





	1. Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from sky (aka spicy boi) for his friend who just had surgery. Sorry this took so long. Some life stuff got in the way.

Norman is driving his cattle truck with its lone occupant in the back, a rare cervitaur named Dipper.

Norman was lucky to acquire a specimen with such a pedigree. He's planned this get-rich-quick scheme for a year, since he got Dipper, really.

Dipper, now turning one, has matured into a fine young adult cervitaur. His fine coat, silky to the touch, as well as his first pair of antlers are coming in nicely.

Norman know it's mating season, and Dipper's behavior has been rather unruly. So to kill two birds with one stone, he decides it's time to take care of Dipper's animal urges and make a good bit money selling Dipper's fawn to the highest bidder.

Norman wouldn't admit to it, but he'll also be killing a third bird--that being his own animal urges. He wasn't exactly proud of being turned on by animals fucking, but this was a good excuse to see it first hand, instead of on the internet.

 _There it is,_  Norman thinks to himself, looking at a sign that reads Gravity Falls Cervitaur Ranch.

He parks the truck in the old, dusty, dirt driveway, gets out, and walks up to the farmhouse door, straightening his cowboy-like clothes before knocking.

"Hello... Who are you? Magucket asks, opening up the door.

"I'm Norman. We talked about using your stag to mate with my cervitaur over the phone," Norman reminds him, staring at the old ranch owner in front of him.

He is quite clearly in his bedtime attire, his light blue pajamas in stark contrast to his red, scaly demon skin.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You wanted to do some breeding with my prized stag Bill. You know that doesn't come cheap," Magucket remembers, scratching his chin with one hand and holding up an old-fashioned oil lamp with the other.

"Yes. I know $500," Norman answers, noting that it is getting dark out though it's not even 9:00.

"$500! Normally, it's $1,000!" Magucket says in shock, leading him to the breeding area which is also where Bill is kept.

"Yeah. I haggled you down," Norman comments, approaching an old, rickety wooded structure, Norman's dick starts to harder in anticipation of what's about to occur.

Now entering the building, Magucket hangs the lamp on the wall.

"Why don't you go get your cervitaur." Magucket says half-asleep, preparing the small room and moving a few stray items out the way.

"Right! I'll be right back," he says with a tad bit of embarrassment in his voice.

Off Norman goes to fetch his little virgin cervitaur.

"Ah, city folk," Magucket comments, shaking his head as he gets Bill from his stable. "Come on, big boy," he says, leading Bill to the breeding pen.

"Oh, got some fresh meat for the fuckin'," Bill says, knowing where he's going. Bill has become very cocky and full of himself being the "stallion" of the ranch.

This is not without good reason. He's just over six feet and is pure muscle, so much so that you can clearly see his very defined muscles underneath his immaculate coat, not to mention the beautiful 10-point rack on him.

Back with Norman, he hastily unlocks the back of his cattle truck, coaxing Dipper out by holding his hand. Dipper's ears flick back and forth at every odd sound in the new environment he's in.

He doesn't know where he's at, and this gets his heart racing. The two of them head back to the breeding pen.

"Ah, there you are. Bill's all ready to go. I'm going to turn in for the night. I trust you can see yourself out when they are done," Magucket informs Norman before leaving out the door.

Bill's eyes fall upon Dipper, sizing him up. He's a young, small, good-looking cervitaur. He snorts in a cocky way. "I bet this is your first time," Bill mocks, eager to fuck that virgin cervitaur ass.

Dipper has never been around any other cervitaurs, since Norman raised him practically from birth.

"First time for what?" Dipper asks honestly and very bashfully, grabbing his upper arm and rubbing it.

"So naive and innocent. I'm going to enjoy taking that from you. I'm gonna fuck you," Bill says with confidence, rearing up onto his hind legs and showing off his big, semi-hard, partially unsheathed dick.

Dipper's tail twitches and stands straight up, allowing for access subconsciously.

"Woah there, big fella. Looks like he's impatient go, Dipper. I'll be right here," Norman comments at Bill's actions, gently nudging Dipper in the pen with Bill.

Dipper is uncomfortable and taken aback by the situation, but soon his hormones and animal instincts quell his anxiety.

Bill wastes no time mounting the small boy cervitaur, penetrating him deeply. Dipper lets out a loud and needy cry. Oh, he's needed this. He's needed this bad for a few weeks now. Bill's thrusts are steady and powerful. His hands grab Dipper's antlers, turning his head so he can lick, nibble, and bite his neck.

Dipper's hormones are raging, blood pumping, eyes dilating, his member unsheathing.

By now, Norman, too, has his own cock out, beating his meat furiously at the scene before him. His eyes soak in every action, facial expression, and thrust. His ears are assaulted by low groans, moans, and even their heartbeats, not to mention all the snorts and grunts.

A bouquet of aromas waft into Norman's nose, from the smell of hay and the slight hint of shit to the very unique hormone-laced scent of two animals fucking like there's no tomorrow.

He never thought watching two cervitaurs fuck could be so hot. He continues to watch as Bill pushes Dipper's body along the ground with every strong buck of his toned hips. Soon Dipper's movements are stopped by the fence between him and Norman.

"You like this, don't you, bitch?" Bill gloats.

"Ah! Yes!" Dipper says, barely able to contain his pleasure.

Dipper is taking the rough and relentless fucking in stride, now pinned and being pushed up against the fence with every powerful thrust. They are just as strong as when Bill started, his stamina is so immense.

"Who's going to be my little cum slut?" Bill mocks.

"Me..." Dipper admits.

Dipper reaches through the fence, grasping in Norman's direction. Norman, thinking something is wrong, walks the short distance over to the fence, dick still in hand.

Much to his surprise and pleasure, Dipper grabs his dick, starting to stroke it. Norman's knees tremble at the taboo sensation. Not long after, Dipper starts to use his long, deer-like tongue, licking and wrapping it around Norman's red, swollen member, all the while being fucked like a sack of meat by Bill's massive cervitaur cock.

"You want human dick, you kinky, little ho," Bill comments.

With Norman's dick in his mouth, Dipper's young cock begins to drip precum. Dipper's fondness for his owner has grown into something more since hitting adulthood. He has started to lust after him. However, it's when Bill bites Dipper's ear harshly that sends him over the edge into pure, orgasmic ecstasy. His ears being his sensitive sweet spot, he would always get aroused when Norman scratched them.

Dipper releases all of his pent-up seed onto the floor as Norman cums, as well, in his mouth.

Bill plunges his cock deep into Dipper one last time, dumping all of his premium cum into him. There is no way he isn't going to be pregnant.

Norman tucks himself away. "Good boy. Good job," he says, patting Dipper's head then scratching him behind the ear. Dipper smiles exhausted back at the praise as Bill pulls out.


	2. Three's a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This details Dipper's and Norman's life after Dipper gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyones love and support on this fic I've decided to make this chapter as my way of giving back and thanks, I hope you like and enjoy it as much as the first.

After ten months of caring for a pregnant Dipper while working multiple odd jobs to make ends meet Norman is elated when Dipper finally gives birth to beautiful healthy, pudgy baby boy.

Norman chooses the name Neil and Dipper happily agrees. A couple months after Neil's birth the three go on the road. With Dipper now in show and contest condition. He struts his stuff and flexes his muscles across the country. Winning numerous ribbons and awards at various local fairs and competitions. Along with decent prize money providing for his child the three are able to live comfortably as much as you can being on the road as nomads in the wind as it were.

But when they start entering bigger competitions is when they start to garner the attentions of veteran showmen. 

After a fiercely close State competition where Dipper places second, Norman is approach by a shady, stony gargoyle outside the stables, while he's having a smoke.

"Hey your cervitaur has some potential, I would know, I bet money on him." Stan compliments, as his grey wings fold in behind him.

"Ah...thanks sir." Norman awkwardly replies, thrown off by the sudden interaction. 

"Say why don't you let me buy him off you? I'd take the kid too?" Stan offers, he knows a good money making opportunity when he sees it. 

Maybe a year ago he would have taken the deal but Norman politely declines. "Sorry no thank you." Norman drops his cigarette grinding it into the ground with his foot turning around and starts to walk away.

"Fifty thousand!" Stan states loudly. 

Norman stops in his tracks and briefly considers it.

"Im going to pass thank you." He again politely declines.

To Stan, Dipper is like a diamond in the rough not wanting lose, such a once in a life time opportunity, Stan blurts out.

"A hundred thousand!" 

Norman looks at him with his mouth wide open. _"That's enough to set me up for life, if I'm smart."_ but that thought is quickly over shadowed by his love and affection for Dipper and there child.

"Thank you for the very generous offer but the answer is no." Norman respectfully answers this gargoyle who's probably in the mob, he hasn't even given his name yet.

"Wait! Let me and my construction company sponsor you and your cervitaur!" Stan makes makes one last ditch effort.

"I don't even know who you are." _"Of course he owns a construction company."_

"Where are my manners, I'm Stanley Pines of Stan Pines construction Incorporated." Stan states extending his rough, stony hand.

Now with Dipper in the stable with Neil. Neil is out like a light on a bed of hay in the corner of the roomy stable. A decently sized structure the smell of hay and animal droppings permeates the air, various tools and light furnishing dots the floor and walls. 

Dipper may not be able to see Norman and this mystery man but he can sure hear them. His anxiety and fears are spiking, even though not being able to speak human, he can understand the tone and inflection of the conversation. It's not angry but it's not happy either. Now that Dipper has had some interaction with other cervitaurs, he has heard stories from others about being bought and trade to horrible people. He trots around the small stable area nervously, trying not to wake Neil though that's not much of a concern since they've found out that he sleeps like a rock.

" _Now that I only got silver, he's going to sell me._ Dipper thinks tears welling up in his eyes.

His ears flicker at the talking being replaced by the sounds of footsteps echoing closer and closer.

Norman rounds the corner in to his secluded stable smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Hey Dipper guess what we just got sponsored that means almost everything we need is payed for and taken care of!" Noticing his demeanor is rather down and fidgety. "Awe what's wrong Dippy?" Norman asks concerned about Dipper's mood 

Dipper is still saddened by the fact he got second place even with Norman's happy tone of voice he thinks he should still be disappointed. Dipper shamefully raises the sliver medal around his neck and points to it, still looking towards the floor.

"What your worried about getting second place, second place is great Dipper, competition on a state level is really tough and we only need to place in the top five for Nationals, which is now paid for!" Norman explains, giving Dipper some affection.

"I think we should celebrate." Norman whispers in Dipper sensitive ear while scratching it at the same time.

The young adult cervitaur shudders at the sensation of his g-spot being touched. 

With Dipper having been pregnant and Neil being there first priority after which, this will be their first time trying to get intimate since the breeding session a little over a year ago.

It's been so long for them both Norman slowly begins to make out with Dipper his deer like tongue dips down Norman's throat a couple times as his large cervitaur cock starts to unsheath. He begins to unbuckle his pants is erection jetting out from his body his balls hanging low filled with semen, desperate for release. Breaking the kiss Norman bends over a old padded stool spreading his butt cheeks ready to be fucked like crazy.

Dipper immediately gets the idea and mounts him. His cock missing the first few thrusts but it does hit it's mark with the help of a guiding hand.

With one strong buck if his hips Dipper's precum soaked dick penetrates Norman. Biting his knuckle to muffle his moans, Norman receives a well needed pounding and Dipper is enjoying it just as much, snorting and grunting.

Thrust after thrust, the knots of his penis brushing against his prostate massage it, giving him such pleasure, his balls tighten getting closer to the edge. Dipper continues his wild bucking, his behavior would be much more rough and aggressive if they were in mating season.

Seeking climax Dipper picks up the pace deepening his thrusts as Norman is on the verge of own pure biological ecstacy. Dipper's fur covered testicles tremble as his seed gushes into to Norman's colon. So hot and nasty Norman is in another world he can't believe another one of his taboo fantasys is being lived out. This realisation tips him over the edge. With his dick in-between his belly and the cushion of the stool spilling his cream and smearing it a over his stomach and stool as Dipper does a few final humps.

Dipper dismounts Norman, his limp cock sliding out from him. Allowing him to get to his feet and clean himself up the best he can with baby wipes.

Tired from the long day and the celebratory sex Dipper neels down, folding his legs underneath him next to Neil. Norman decides to take seat on the floor next to Dipper resting his head and back on his soft flank, tipping his hat down over his eyes, turning in for the night.

~~*~~

A week and a few days later. They arrive at National's the biggest and most prestigious cervitaur show in the country. This year its being held in a foot ball stadium. Norman is sitting on a bench in the locker room. He's stretches his are arm through the sleeve of his new leather jacket, on its back is Stan's construction company logo. Dawning the jacket he leaves and enters the field. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the bright stadium lights he meets Dipper already there.

All of the owners parade there cervitaurs around. That's when Norman and Dipper spot Bill and Maguket. Norman is now aware of what they're up against, Bill and Maguket have won National's the last three years running.

Time for round one of National's obedience.

The cervitaurs must stand perfectly still with the correct and proper posture. Dipper manages to do this with only a sneer and glare at Bill, his now rival.

Bill and Maguket are aware of their new competition, to Maguket it doesn't seem to matter he's rather care free, Bill however is getting mad at there mere presence. "So the doe thinks he can beat me."

With round one over Dipper and Bill get there scores respectfully. 

9.1 vs 9.6 from the judges.

With round two only a few minutes away Norman trys to settle Dipper petting him along his back it doesn't help that there's a massive cheering crowd. The stadium seats are nearly full.

With his stress and anxiety sufficiently quelled by the comfort of his owner Dipper takes the starting line doing a few stretches bending and twisting his body. 

Round two, five hundred meter dash.

This is Bill's event he has never lost a race. Bill being the crowds favorite they begin to chant his name. The roar of the crowd changes to a unified. "Bill, Bill ,Bill, Bill, Bill." (Nye the science guy sorry I had to). Not being used to such a sizeable crowd Dipper is distracted by their taunts and doesn't immediately run when the starting pistol goes off, the other dozen cervitaurs leave him in there dust. 

Quickly realizing his folly Dipper sprints as fast as he can to catch up, his heart races, his adrenaline is pumping, his four fur covered legs are just blur.

Soon he passes one then two then three, four, five.

Then the announcer comments over the loudspeakers "And we have one coming from behind, but does he have what he takes to over come our boy Bill?" 

Bill finishes first then another cervitaur named Ryan comes in second but Dipper does respectfully manage to come in third. Dipper was never able to catch up to Bill with his much longer legs and stride. 

Dipper's stride and form for running is nearly perfect but with his slow start and his legs being on the short side, third was the best he could muster. Dipper staggers back to Norman lungs burning, collapsing at his feet completely exhausted.

The judges evaluate the race and give their scores. Dipper and Bill respectfully.

Pine Tree 8.8 vs American Pharaoh 10.0 the judges announces use the stages names.

Running total 17.9 Dipper vs 19.6 Bill

The crowd goes crazy for Bill's perfect score erupting with thunderous applause. 

Dipper is sore and tired and now very nervous as the gap between him and Bill widens.

Norman helps Dipper back to the locker room every one of his muscles ache and his breathing is still heavy and labored. But the race concludes the first day's events at National's.

Stan is waiting for them in the locker room and he is not happy.

"What the hell happened out there!" Stan yells in frustration, punching a locker denting it. 

Dipper still physically weak from over exerting himself cowers at Stan

"Hey, calm down, he still got third didn't he." Norman defends calmly, try to defuse the tense situation. 

"Another fuck up like that and I won't beat my brother!" Stan warns, still in a raise voice. 

"Your brother?" Norman picks out the real reason for Stan's stressed demeanor.

Stan takes a breath and sits down on a bench in the locker room, settling down he explains. "My brother Stanford owner of the world famous computer company Sphinx Tech has sponsored his friend Maguket. You don't what it's like to always lose to him always being second in almost every aspect of life, he makes more money, has a better and bigger company, our parents always liked him more, why can't you be more like your brother he's so successful they would say, damn it just for once in my life I need to beat him at something.

"Hey don't worry we'll win." Norman reassure, placing a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder.

Stan, Norman and Dipper retire to their hotel that that Stan also owns, taking the elevator up to the third floor Norman and Dipper find there room 318 with Neil quietly sleeping in his bed. His nanny approaches them from behind.

"He was very good a little rambunctious but good, I fed him and put him to bed about an hour ago." Thier personal nanny for Neil reports. 

"Very good glad to hear it, we can handle it here til tomorrow." Norman dismisses her, luckily he had the forethought to add someone watching over Neil as perk of his sponsorship.

"Very well, see you tomorrow then." The nanny says, bowing then taking her leave.

"Thank you." Norman says closing the door behind her.

Going back over to Neil and Dipper he admires Neil's soft curves, his gentle expression on his face, that fine plump ass... Norman shakes his head at the thought. _"I can't do that he's Dipper child but It would be so hot."_

"Come Dipper let's get to bed you need your rest for tomorrow." Norman commands get on the king size bed. 

Dipper lazily gets on the bed, they both fall asleep rather quickly as they both had a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my first two hundred kudos on a single fic this is a wonderful milestone. I hope you enjoyed this fic and thanks for reading.


	3. National's day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter after this maybe two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to all of you who have given me such overwhelming support in kudos it really means a lot to me thanks :)

Norman and Dipper are awakened by Neil"s crying.

Throwing the sheets and duvet off of their hotel room's bed Norman gets out of bed at 7am, a tad early for him but he's use to it taking care of Neil for a several months now. Somehow even across species babies always wake up crying at the most inopportune times at night.

Going over to Neil, Norman groggily mutters to himself. "Ah he's antsy, come on Dipper let's go for a morning jog." He says, picking him up and cradling him.

The three leave the hotel. The morning mist blocks their distant view, dew coats the grass in a shimmering gloss at their feet. Norman pops in a couple earphones, turning on the Rocky soundtrack. Flipping over his grey hood he begins to jog to the nearby park, it's only a block away.

Doing a few laps around the park, Norman and Dipper clear their heads as Neil trots next to them getting a bit of his pent up energy out.

Going back to the hotel they get some complimentary breakfast. Before they know it, it is time to go to the second half of National's leaving Neil with the nanny they leave. The trip to the stadium was short, now in the locker room Norman changes to his leather jacket noting the TV up on the wall focusing on Bill who's exciting the crowd.

The announcer bellows over the speakers. "And the first event of day two of National's is head-butting!"

All of the contestants go to their assigned rings, as luck would have it American Pharoah and Pine Tree have been matched. The announcer comes on the air again. "Okay folks the rules for the head-butting event is, if you step a foot out of the ring you lose, if you fall unconscious you lose, if your antlers break you lose."

Dipper looks up at his tall and imposing opponent, Bill he has donned a smug and confident look on his face.

The starting horn blares the thumping of the multiple sets of contestants echo in the stadium.

Dipper takes a wide stance and bares the brute force of Bill slamming his antlers down onto his. Over and over again Bill bashes his magnificent rack straight down on the much shorter cervitaur.

Dipper knows he has the advantage here with him being so much shorter, the brunt of the blows, all of its force traveling straight down into the ground essentially is digging him into his spot.

With his lack of progress Bill becomes infuriated and begins to slam his rack wildly, all the while Dipper just standing there taking it all in stride. Eventually Bill begins to tire as the clock runs down he rears up to give Dipper one final mighty blow with the last of his strength in an effort to knock him unconscious.

The force of the blow is so great the tip of one of his antlers snaps off disqualifying Bill leaving one of his antlers jagged and sharp.

The judges call an end to the head-butting as the crowd collectively gasps at Bill's disqualification.

American Pharoah 0 - Pine Tree 7.1.

Although Dipper won, his performance or lack thereof was well lackluster thus only granting him 7.1 points but still the lead is his now at.

Bill's 19.6 to Dipper's 25 Total scores.

Dipper retreats back to the locker room with a very happy Norman by his side only to greet Stan who is even more ecstatic and over the moon, by seemingly having the competition in the bag now.

Stan elated hugs Norman. "That's was great kid, we did get lucky with Bill's antler breaking but still, he's going to need a miracle to come back from this!"

Norman is relieved when Stan relinquishes him from his awkward hug. "Yea, and the next and final event is the obstacle course and with Dipper being so small and nimble, we got this." Norman says smiling, petting Dipper.

After a short respite, Norman leads Dipper out onto the field, they observe many obstacles have been placed on the grounds from seesaw's, too short walls, too a tunnel and everything else you would find at a dog show just larger.

Unbeknownst to everyone even McGucket himself, Ford incapable of losing injects bill with a shot of testosterone and adrenaline while in their locker room. Bill doesn't have a problem with this as Ford is a familiar face.

All of the cervitaurs are ready at the starting line, ready for the most intense event of Nationals they are allowed to push and shove each other while hopping over and dodging obstacles.

The starting pistol pops and off they go. Dipper is quick to take the lead as he is faster than the others except for Bill, he however trips on the first obstacle causing him to lag behind.

But soon Bill recovers quickly due to the shot increasing his natural speed and ability, he is able to aggressively push and shove past all of the other contestants putting himself neck-and-neck with Dipper as they enter the tunnel, away from the prying eyes of the cameras and judges, Bill unable to accept losing his crown, his anger boils over as he stabs Dipper in his right rear thigh with his sharp and jagged antler.

Bill over takes Dipper being the first of the tunnel, Dipper hobbles out bleeding down his leg Norman sees that Dipper is injured and bleeding are is about to call the run off when he's watches Dipper bolt after Bill at great speed. Dipper's own natural adrenaline is pumping through his veins do to the wound Bill had inflicted. Norman makes the risky call to hold off on medical attention for Dipper until the obstacle course is finished.

Dipper with his grace and agility even when injured catches up with Bill, even with him cheating Bill's hulking sizes is quite the detriment on the obstacle course.

The two are neck-and-neck nearing the finish line pushing and shoving each other fiercely trying to get ahead of one another.

The announcer excitedly says. "It looks like a photo finish folks!" Suspense builds as the crowd waits for the picture to come on screen. "And it's American Pharoah by a hair!" The crowd goes crazy with applause. "But wait folks, what's that red stuff on Bill's antler! Oh! Pine Tree isn't standing anymore, it looks like his leg is bleeding! Could it be folks, our boy Bill cheated this is a clear violation of the rules."

The judges take a moment to confer while Norman rushes over to Dippers side.

A judge gets on the microphone. "We have come to the conclusion that American Pharoah upon review has cheated and is completely disqualified, making the runner up Pine Tree the winner of this year's National's!"

Bill has lost everything his title, his crown, his power and respect, anger overcomes him. He can't stand losing, not being first is unacceptable. He tries to regain what little dominance, authority and power he has left by overpowering Dipper and getting on top of him. The crowd collectively gasps as the announcer comes on, "and American Pharoah has mounted Pine Tree, it looks like Pine Tree is trying to get away but American Pharaoh is holding him down!"

Bill continues to ASSault Dipper in his weaken and defenseless state. Norman tries to intervene but is smacked away by the raging cervitaur. Norman looks up helpless, when he hears an odd sound, his eyes widen as he realizes, the sound is a chorus of skin slapping from the audience.

For the first time in his life Norman felt normal as security with tranquilizer guns fires a barrage at bill taking him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero. Also check out my groups Tumblr tumblr: scar-collaboration.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cervitaur Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565876) by [skyeofdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofdragons/pseuds/skyeofdragons), [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun)




End file.
